


nemo

by prncesspeach1747



Series: Monsta X Bingo 2017 pt. 1 [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prncesspeach1747/pseuds/prncesspeach1747
Summary: Shin Hoseok is the captain of former Alliance vessel 'Calypso', an S-rank frigate considered to be one of the most advanced in the galaxy. Now living as a mercenary, Hoseok spends his time taking bounties and stealing from Alliance controlled facilities.Yoo Kihyun is the son of a high ranking Alliance admiral who cares little for military life. He longs to see the galaxy and capture the world around him on paper, canvas and tablet. One day he slips away with his bodyguard, and soon enough is on his way to a beautiful garden-world where he hopes his father will never find him.Until Hoseok is sent a bounty offering immunity for past actions and a reward of 500,000 credits for the safe return of one Yoo Kihyun.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First entry for the new Monsta X Bingo. A little behind on the weeks, but real life has been real sucky. This is for my 'Pirates' prompt, and because I love sci-fi, i took a little creative detour with this one and decided to make it in space. 
> 
> It's pretty small, but I just wanted to get something started before I lost track of how much time I have left. And it's going to be chaptered, so this can be a prologue or something.
> 
> Unbeta'ed work, slightly edited to add some new stuff and to fit the prompt into the Mass Effect universe (because I love ME).

Calypso was quiet. 

Well, it’s not like a ship is ever truly quiet. There’s always the faint hum of life coming from the machines keeping oxygen flowing and gravity stabilized, the faint beep of terminals and monitors, the whisper of voices behind closed doors. But when it was late, when most of the crew were tucked away or performing minimal duties, Calypso was serene, peaceful, quiet. At least, on the upper levels. Go down to Engineering and the mass effect core hummed like a damn sky-car, meaning half the time you had to half shout over the constant rumble of the engines and the reactor.

For the six or so hours of ‘night’ Hoseok had his ship run by a skeleton crew, the bare minimal of non essential personnel which usually gave him the chance to catch some sleep. But sometimes he couldn’t just let the gentle rumble of the ship’s engines lull him into slumber. He couldn’t exactly just go without sleep either. Too little sleep, and he got volatile – a word which means he tends to shoot first, apologize later – too much, and he got sloppy with his reactions. It was so hard to find that perfect balance between not sleeping, and sleeping too much, and unfortunately he’d yet to find it. 

On those particular nights, like tonight, Hoseok chose to wander through the ship, visiting stations he might not have had a chance to during day hours. Tonight he was holed away in the hydroponics wing, watching the fuzzy creature the crew never saw him without devouring a heartfruit. The Angel chirped happily around a mouthful of crimson flesh, the fruit letting off a sweet scent as the winged beast enjoyed its evening meal. Hoseok smiled faintly at him, before taking a bite out of his own heartfruit. Rather unoriginal name, but it tasted good. 

It had the color of fresh blood (a somewhat daunting thing if you’ve never had one before), and was in the shape of a heart, covered in a slightly fuzzy skin very similar in color to a peach from Earth. Of course, most planets didn't possess the same sort of soil as that found back on Earth, so what foods couldn't be grown had to be substituted. The colony where Hoseok's father had grown up, where he himself had spent a few years after his mother's people turned their backs on him, had harsh soil and few things grew there. One that did, though, was the heartfruits. Not that that was such a bad thing. Hoseok quite liked the sweet scarlet fruits. 

Nor could Angels. A herbivore from Hoseok’s home planet resembling an odd cross between a cat and an owl, Angels couldn’t live on the protein packs and synthetic food like most space travelers, which is why he’d had Calypso fitted with a chamber suited for growing flora. 

“Careful, Luci, you don’t want to give yourself a tummy ache,” Hoseok warns, gaze shifting to the notification flashing on the terminal screen on the far wall. “It looks like we’ve got another job.”

Tossing the remainder of his fruit into the soil, he wipes his hands and crosses to press a button and then tap the screen. It wasn’t often that bounties came in at such an hour, but jobs had been slow the past few weeks, and Hoseok’s funds were beginning to dry up. Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, the former Alliance soldier reads over the details of the message before grinning at the picture of the very pretty, pink haired boy included in the dossier. Seemed as if some Alliance brat had up and left in the dead of night, leaving his rigid father seeking the aid of unsavories like himself to bring him home. Hoseok had been sent the bounty personally, probably because his details were still in Alliance databses, regardless of his current status as 'anti-Alliance'. 

“Well, well… who did you escape from, cutie? Minhyuk, set a course for the nearest relay. We're heading to Omega.” While hardly the sort of place any respectable Alliance citizen would go willingly, if one were trying to hide, the dank floating city was the best place to disappear. And even if he hadn't passed through, someone might've heard something interesting.


	2. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kihyun discovers some interesting facts about his best friend.

“…Hyunwoo, remind me again why we had to come here first…” Kihyun’s gaze remains fixated on the two Salarians arguing over a second hand omnitool while the Batarian salesperson grumbles out a price. He hadn’t been around so many aliens before. Sure, the Citadel had a number of Asari and Turians, and on occasion a Quarian or a Drell would pass through, and there was always an odd Salarian here and there, but he’d never seen a Batarian up close, nor had he seen… “Is that thing male or female?”

Hyunwoo looks up from behind his fingers – he’d been about to press his face into his palm in utter embarrassment from Kihyun’s lack of subtlety – to appraise the Elcor. “Not sure. Surely you’ve seen them on the Citadel, Kihyun. That’s an Elcor. I think that one might be a bouncer for Afterlife.” 

The citadel raised human lets out a soft sigh of resignation before settling against Hyunwoo’s side. “You know what my father was like. Didn’t like most aliens, aside from the Asari. But who doesn’t like Asari. They are… awfully…” 

Hyunwoo glances down to see what has Kihyun so distracted, and follows his line of sight to the entrance of Afterlife. Omega’s famed club is a cespool of degenerates, strippers and alcohol, but one couldn’t deny that Asari were beautiful dancers. The doors were open, allowing both males a peek at a pale blue Asari dressed in next to nothing, dancing on a table and arching—

“Good heavens, I really don’t think you should go in there, Kihyun,” Hyunwoo’s brow raises as he looks away. As an Alliance soldier, he’s been around most of the Aliens that are known, and he’s shared his bed on several occasions with Asari – hell, he might even have a daughter somewhere – but he’s not here as a soldier on leave. He’s here to protect Kihyun, even though the best form of protection would be to return the kid to the Citadel and his soon to be furious father. As soon as the admiral learned that neither Kihyun nor Hyunwoo were on the Nordica, they would both be in deep shit. 

“I’m not going to go in. I was just looking. We need to find transport to one of the Terminus colonies. There’s no way we can stay in Alliance space – not until the heat dies down. Or until he believes I’m dead. I’m no going back there.” 

When he turns around, it’s with a defiant and stubborn expression on his features. For all his sheltered upbringing, life with his father has given Kihyun a rather mean stubbornness, that not even Hyunwoo can deter him most of the time. Sighing, Hyunwoo drags a hand back through his hair and gently shoves Kihyun towards the entrance of Afterlife. 

“We need to go in anyway,” he mutters after a moment, making a face at the thought of entering the club. “I got us a meeting with Aria. She and I met a few years ago, and needless to say, she owes me a favor. She’ll get us off this rock.” 

Kihyun tugs his bag a little closer as a group of Krogan lumber past them, before moving to follow after his best friend and guard. The faint throb of music turns into a low roar as they step into the club, and Kihyun immediately has to avert his eyes from several tables where Asari dressed like the first he’d noticed are dancing. Hyunwoo doesn’t seem phased by the eroticism of the situation, so Kihyun does his best to ignore the noises and conversations, ducking his head instead to follow the elder through the club to a set of stairs leading to a balcony. 

“Aria isn’t seeing anyone right now, human,” a Batarian grumbles as he waves his rifle towards the two males, his eyes narrowing at Hyunwoo as the soldier folds his arms. “Did you hear me? Get fucking lost before I shoot you.”

“…you might want to tell her that Shownu is here to see her,” Hyunwoo replies coolly, shoulders tensing and gaze sharpening. 

There’s a moment when nothing happens, and for those few seconds Kihyun is rather concerned that he and Hyunwoo are going to be shot or tortured or thrown out an airlock into space, but eventually the boy hears a sharp female voice call out ‘let them through’. Those three words are like oxygen, and he sucks in a sharp inhale of air before following Hyunwoo past the disgruntled Batarian and his stil raised rifle. 

The Asari that reclines at the top of the balcony is awe-inspiring. She doesn’t look much different from other Asari that Kihyun has met, but the way she sits and the way the guards around her move suggests she has power. He glances sideways at Hyunwoo and is almost shocked to see that his friend’s previous stiffness has been replaced with something vaguely similar to amusement. 

“You’re looking well, Aria,” Hyunwoo greets her with a grin and a slight dip of his head. “I see you’re doing much better for yourself these days. 

Kihyun looks back at Aria in time to see the slight scowl that tugs at her lips before she replaces it with a rather grim looking smile. “Never expected you to show your face back here, Shownu. Last I heard, Alliance brass was keeping you on a short leash babysitting—I’m guessing this is the brat.” At this, she turns her gaze on Kihyun and the boy stiffens a little before ducking his head. “Hm, doesn’t seem like much of a soldier. What exactly brings you two to Omega? It’s obviously not for the shopping.” 

Hyunwoo rubs the back of his head before offering up his most innocent smile – a look that Kihyun has seen on more than one occasion when his friend tried to convince Kihyun’s father to let him do something – before he takes a seat across from Aria. “Now that you mention it, I came to collect on that favor you owe me.” 

Aria’s gaze narrows and she flicks her hand toward one of her batarian guards. The alien grunts and leaves the balcony, giving the three a sort of privacy. When she turns her attention back to Hyunwoo and Kihyun, it’s with a look of utter contempt. As if she’d rather just kill them both and be done with it. 

“If every civilian on Omega learned that I owed someone – especially an Alliance soldier – they’d expect me to do favors for all of them,” she hisses, her tone soft. “How is your mate? Fawne, wasn’t it?” 

Hyunwoo leans forward, his voice level as he speaks. “My wife is fully aware of our history, Aria. Nevermind her. I’m here for me, and my companion. We seek passage to a colony in the Terminus System. Doesn’t matter which, just somewhere far from Alliance control.” 

Pleased that she’d hit a nerve, Aria leans back and rests both arms on the back of the couch. “As it so happens, an Asari merc just docked this morning. She and I have a mutual understanding. I don’t mess with her, and she brings me liquor, the good stuff. Her ship leaves in ten minutes. If you hurry, you might just catch her.” 

Aria’s shortness is tinged with the suggestion of long held affection for the Alliance soldier, but he knows when she’s done talking. After tilting his head at Kihyun, Hyunwoo stands and gives Aria a thankful grin. “I couldn’t possibility ask you to avoid telling anyone else that you saw us, could I?”

The look the Asari gives him makes him chuckle, but after a few moments she lets out an exasperated sigh, “for old time’s sake, Shownu. I will not tell anyone I saw you. But that doesn’t stop anyone else on Omega who takes notice of you and your pretty little brat.” 

Kihyun puffs out his cheeks in annoyance, but otherwise ignores the beautiful Alien as he follows Hyunwoo from the club. “…was that such a good idea?” He sticks closer to Hyunwoo as they pass a group of Batarians on their way back to the docking bay. “I mean, I don’t know what sort of history you guys have, but… she’s a pirate.”

Hyunwoo snorts and gently shoves Kihyun. “She introduced me to Fawne, once upon a time But before that, she and I were lovers for a number of years. She might not seem like it, but she’s trustworthy, once you have her trust. Now, come on. We need to find these Asari before they leave.”


End file.
